


Lover's Breath

by toastingwaffles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastingwaffles/pseuds/toastingwaffles
Summary: It's true what they say... nothing comes without a cost.





	Lover's Breath

Lover’s Breath

 

Holding hands, they walked the dark streets of downtown Indianapolis, it was well past eleven o’clock at night and they were coming back to his apartment from the joint he had just played at. It was winter now, both were bundled up with thick heavy coats and had gloves o as well as scarves. They could see their breaths with evert step they took, making little clouds of smoke. They were passing by dim lit restaurants, antique stores and little boutiques, all already closed for the night.

It was nights like this one, with long comfortable silences that made him thank the universe for being with the woman beside him. It had been a journey for both of them to get where they were now. They had been steady now for about six months, and to this day Mike still couldn’t believe all the obstacles they had to go through. Their story seemed something out of a movie because really, how hard could it be for two people who loved each other be together? In his own experience?... A lot could happen.

“I loved the show tonight.” She said and kissed him on the cheek to reward him as they stood at a corner waiting for cars to pass.

Mike played the guitar for a band he had formed with his friends years ago. They played locally, and it was mostly at the same place, but he was happy with that. He liked that he got to play with his friends. “Yeah, it was a quiet night but the people seemed to enjoy the covers, you too.” He noted. He had seen her from his place on stage tapping her foot and nodding her head at the beat of the songs.

She giggled and started walking again as the pedestrian sign turned green. “Yes, the ‘oldies nights’ are my favorite, I know they are yours, too.” She poked him on the side making him move away. Smiling, he took his hand away and instead wrapped his arm around her neck and rested his hand on her shoulder, pulling her closer.

They walked a few minutes in silence and Mike looked around him, taking notice of the city decorations. It was holiday season and twinkle lights were everywhere, stores announcing weekend specials. He figured it was the perfect opportunity to tell her about this plan that had been bugging him for days now.

“I was thinking,” He began. “That maybe we should go to Hawkins for the weekend.” Mike said.

“Really?” El said, a little skeptical. She turned to him with one eyebrow raised. She knew it wasn’t easy for him to talk about home.

“It’s Thanksgiving, I figure since it’s merry season it won’t be so hard to see them and talk to them.”

They walked a couple more steps, El said nothing, instead just rubbing her hands together to create heat.

“Besides, I know you miss them.” He said to fill the silence.

El exhaled profoundly, “Him mostly, not so much my mother.” She managed a small sad smile. He almost didn’t catch it under her scarf but he saw it, and he didn’t know how to feel about that smile.

It had been six months since she had rebelled against them; her relationship with her parents had become stranded, distant and cold ever since. She would shrug those feelings off, saying that it was well worth it, and he knew she meant it, otherwise her smiles wouldn’t be sincere, but he knew there was a part of her, deep down, that ached for them.

Her parents, to put in nicer words, were special people. Too perfectionist. Since El was an only child, her parents poured their whole attention on her. Mike didn’t knew them well, but what he did know was that they didn’t like him. They didn’t think he was the right person for their daughter.

They were very passionate and vocal about what El should do, her goals and accomplishments. Starting with school, her parents always made sure she had the best education, enrolled in private schools and hold an impeccable GPA. Every time they knew she had a test, it meant that she would remain in the library room for the day, study all chapters and then a tutor would come to their house to help quiz her. And El, well… she was a people pleaser, didn't want to fail them, but still, anytime the report card came and it showed a score that wasn’t par to the highest standards her parents wanted, they would get this disappointed look on their faces.

Her mother, Joyce, specifically would tell her, time and time again: ‘Just imagine what you could do, the places you could go if you only applied yourself’. Those were the phrases that would ultimately made El feel so guilty and ashamed that she would study the same chapters just for her parents’ sake, to show them that she was smart, that she could apply herself. She also participated in extracurricular activities; she was in English club as well as the chess club and every other day she was expected to play for the volleyball team after school.

At home it was more of the same, straight from school she would do her homework in the kitchen, then a shower and after, her mother would either take her to embroidery or culinary curses in the afternoon. Then ballet lessons that sometimes lasted well into the evening, by the time El came home she would collapse in bed, so incredibly tired she would go days without having dinner.

Her father, Jim, was strict too, less so than her mother but being the chief of police there’s nothing much you can do. He loved her daughter and wanted what was best for her, but the station took a lot of his time, so her mother was in charge of everything. Their relationship was much more relaxed but limited because of his work hours. She would recall how he would go into her room at night when she was little and tuck a few stubborn strands of hair behind her ear, kissing her forehead and wishing her goodnight.

Her house sat tall and proud at the end of the Loch Nora gated community. He remembered when they first met and she told him where she lived how he had raised his eyebrows and whistled slightly. That was the rich people neighborhood.

Her friends were all polished too. Kids from affluent families that typically hung out together at the country club every Saturday. Her mother would often nudge her lightly in the direction of a potential candidate and whisper in her ear, ‘Now see, he’s single, go on and talk to him.’ Every time, El would roll her eyes but comply. She had dated two of those kids, kids her mother approved, becoming serious with one of them, there was even the wedding talk before El decided to slow things down and in an attempt to escape her parents and their plans, resolved she wanted to finish studying before marrying. Her parents and his parents understood but only slightly, the promise that El would marry their son still clung in the back of their minds.

She was well traveled, too. In her room pictures hung from the walls showing just where she had been: her smiling with the Eiffel Tower behind her, posing along with the Statue of Liberty, the beaches in Acapulco, the Hollywood Sign, the Coliseum and the Redeemer in Brazil, the Acropolis, at the London 'Big Ben' and the Opera House.

She would want for nothing.

Turn the side of the coin and there was Mike.

He wasn’t ashamed of how he lived but sometimes he would compare their upbringings and marvel at the differences. He knew that it was a complete contrast of her life. Her parents were together, and they loved each other in their own way, she was well educated, had a unique taste in food and clothes, had traveled the world and did not struggle for a living.

Meanwhile, things at his home weren’t good. His parents fought a lot and over the smallest things, too. The other night, they were at each other’s throat because his father forgot to blow off the candles in the nightstand, his mother raising her arms in the air exclaiming how could she marry someone so stupid, that this wasn’t the life she wanted, expressing how miserable she felt and his dad would retaliate saying that he, too couldn’t believe he was stuck with her, that he was tired of seeing her so dissatisfied that she didn’t provoke him anything anymore. It drove him mad how they would scream at the top of their lungs, their shouts making the walls vibrate with the escalation of their screams. But he knew the reason of their fights, they simply didn’t love each other, and instead of doing something about it, they preferred to pretend in front of everyone.

At school, he did alright, he wasn’t a bad student, but he wasn’t the best either, the problem was that he really wasn’t interested in any subject other than science and music, all others bored him, and besides, his parents didn’t care much how well he did in school so he didn’t make an effort.

It wasn’t long before he decided to drop out of school and instead got a job at a local convenience store. He figured he already knew the basics, life will teach him the rest.  His parents had gone thermonuclear on him, demanding him to go back and finish school but he had already made up his mind, also their threats didn’t mean much to him, honestly. They yelled over and over how they would cut him off, kick him out of the house, disinherit him or some nonsense. Knowing that they would rather act as a normal family, he challenged them. His only response after their threats was always: ‘if that’s your choice’. He would say it so calmly and disinterested that it would shut them up on instant.

But he was smart, he knew sooner or later they would tear the house down with their fights or worse, so he started to save money. He started to cut back on his expenses: first… transportation, he walked everywhere, didn’t want to spend a dime in buses or taxis when he knew his own feet could take him anywhere he wanted. If the distances became too great, he still had his old bike and it worked fine, he still rode it every once in a while.

Then living, he started to ration his food, didn’t waste too much energy, turning off his lights often so the bill wouldn’t be that much. He sold a couple of old records, toys from his childhood, anything that could provide him with a little bit more help.

Then grooming, he wasn’t much for it but if it was necessary he would trim his mustache with a razor that he sharpened every time he needed it, he would cut his own hair, not making that bad of a job if he was being honest, he also limited his clothes shopping, which wasn’t a lot to begin with, a couple of jeans and a handful of t-shirts was all he needed.

His parents did end up divorcing and he had to admit that in the end, he felt miserable for them. Their lives turned gray and after a while both his parents started to get sick. His father was the first to pass due to pneumonia. At the funeral, it didn’t surprise him that only a handful of people showed up. Two years later his mother followed, too weak to fight the cancer that had taken over her body.

“Maybe it isn’t such a bad idea.” She said after a long while, distracting him and he was thankful for that. The memories of his parents were the worst.

“I think it would do you good, you know. And they probably miss you, too, even if all of you are too proud to admit it.”

She looked up at him and kissed his chin. She knew this plan of his was for her sake and she was so thankful that he had proposed it. Besides, he was right… she did miss her parents. A part of her was still a little bit angry at the way they had treated him and how they ridiculed her feelings for him. She was always frustrated at their old-fashioned ways and all the time she would argue that she was old enough, she didn’t care about rules and social engagements, she was tired of these families arrangements, she didn’t want to be chained down to a future husband, all her decisions being made for her, more than anything she wanted to start living her life for herself.

_“You keep me in such a tight leash, mother, please, I need you two to let me breath.” She looked between her mom and dad. They were in her father’s home office. He was sitting in his chair rubbing his eyes, watching at how his wife and daughter fought._

_“You think you can handle it out there alone?” Joyce threw her head back in laughter, “Oh please, you wouldn’t last a day, child.”_

_“And why do you think that? Because you have kept me in this bubble!” She was breathing heavy, trying to prove her point but her parents were not budging. She looked at her dad with desperate eyes. “Father, can’t you see? It’s suffocating.”_

_Jim rolled his eyes at her hysterics, “El, don’t over-react. Your mother just wants the best for you. And I know how tough it is out there, kid… I live it every day.” Even he wasn’t taking her seriously._

_She opened her mouth to object but stopped, resigned. She was not going to win this. With a dejected look, she turned around, disheartened and walked out of his office._

She shook her head at herself for thinking sad memories. She didn’t want to dampen their mood with those thoughts so instead she said, “I hate how you know me so well.” She tried to sound mad and exasperated but her words  was were filled with laughter. He winked down at her and with their plans set, they walked into the night.

The next day they met with Mike’s band mates at a bar. The place was large and dark and packed, a football game played on all TVs and screens around the bar and sports fans were so hyped up. When they got a table, they ordered pizzas and beer. El planned it as little get together to celebrate Thanksgiving with them early before they were gone for the whole weekend.

Mike raised his cup and spoke loudly over the noise, “Guys, guys listen… I just want to say that I love all of you, you’re my family. Thank you for your friendship, your advice, your company, your jokes, I treasure all of it and also I’m sorry I’m not going to be here to play for a couple days, but I’ll miss you and I’ll be counting down the days till I see you again, cheers!”

“Cheers!” everyone choired and tipped back their drinks.

“You know, I don’t think the band will play the days you’re gone.” Will said. “I’m going up to New York to stay with my brother.”

“Yeah… I’m also going away, dude.” Lucas continued, “My mom planned this big reunion with our extended family so…” He shrugged. He was originally from Georgia, moved to Hawkins when he was little but the rest of his family all stayed.

“I’m staying,” said Dustin. “I’m spending it with Lucy” he said suggestively, raising his eyebrows and all their friends whooped.

“Mike and I leave tomorrow but we are heading back on Tuesday morning.” El said, eating the crust of her pizza.

“Cool,” Will said, draining his beer, “We have rehearsals on Friday, so I guess we’ll all see each other then.”

With a last round of drinks, they all started to say goodbye, hugging and patting each others backs.

“Enjoy the weekend, guys, I love you.” El said as they went separate ways from the entrance of the bar.

“Love you, too, El” his friends said back to her and waved at the couple.

~

“This is the last one.” Mike said to the taxi driver as he loaded their luggage into the trunk of his car. “El, come on, let’s go,” He called out.

“Coming,” she said locking up the front door of their apartment. She walked to him and he opened the door for her. “Thank you.”

He closed the door after sliding in and kissed her forehead, “You don’t have to thank me, this is what I do.”

“Yes, I know, but I want you to know I appreciate it and I love you for it.” She grinned up at him, all luminous face and rosy cheeks. She looked breathtaking to him.

“I love you, too.”

After paying the cab and grabbing their stuff, they walked into the airport terminal. They checked in and since they came with plenty of time to spare, they decided to grab something to eat before their flight was called. At the burger place, Mike noticed that she had only been picking at her food. “Are you feeling okay?” he asked.

She looked up at him, confused. “Yes, why? Do I look sick?”

“No, it’s just that you’re not really eating, are you not hungry?”

“Oh,” she said, she hoped he wouldn’t notice it but of course he did. He was very observant whenever it came to her.

“You’re nervous,” he said, almost as if reading her mind. She looked at him with raised eyebrows and opened mouth. He shook his head at her and smirked, “I know you better than you think.”

“Hmm, so you do,” she rolled her eyes in a dramatic fashion, both of them smiling and relaxing a little.

“It’s going to be okay, you know? You’re not going alone, I’m going to be right there with you.”

“I know,” she said, taking his hand from across the table, “it’s a little nerve-wracking though, just thinking about seeing them again after almost half a year is going to be weird.”

“Yeah,” he said. He was nervous too. He knew her family’s opinions of him and it hurt him that because of their social position they wouldn’t give him a chance. But Mike didn’t dwell on these feelings for too long. He was proud of who he was, he was true to himself, worked because he enjoyed it, lived comfortably, played his music, and most importantly…he found the girl of his dreams, experiencing love like he never knew before. “Let’s just finish this and then we can go to our gate.”

He was a simple boy, didn’t care for class positions or expectations, fake people bored him, and he loved that even though she was raised in that environment, she hadn’t turned out shallow. On the contrary, it always astonished him how she was so sweet, and caring, thoughtful of others. Had seen past his broken past and loved him without restrictions, she was modest and never put a bad face, didn’t mind his living conditions. She took it upon herself to start decorating his apartment. Little by little began incorporating pieces into his apartment that began making it a home, their home. She took in his friends as if they were her friends, and they loved her in return, because she was that kind of girl…selfless and beautiful, which she didn’t even know. Whenever they walked into a restaurant or a store, sometimes simply walking down the streets, every man’s gaze will follow her. She never cared for any of it. He thought, either she was too used to being admired for her beauty for many years or she simply hadn't been paying attention. But he had noticed, he had seen the stares and in those moments, he couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest guy alive, he knew he had to be.

When their flight was called they were already on their gate. They stood in line and began boarding the plane. At their seats, she buckled in sitting in the window seat.

After take-off she looked outside and saw the clouds, feeling surprisingly peaceful. Mike was right, everything was going to be fine. She turned and looked at him and said just that.

“I’m always right, baby” he said smugly. She laughed quietly and closed her eyes.

In a few hours they would be back to where it all started, Mike thought. Seeing that she was going to sleep for a bit, Mike stared straight ahead and began reminding himself that he had to be strong for her. Suddenly, he felt some unnamed feeling in the pit of his stomach, making him look down, close his eyes and mutter a prayer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
